


I Crave You Close, I Need You Near

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, basically anyway, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons hated saying goodbye, even before they were romantically involved. And they still hate it. But reunions aren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crave You Close, I Need You Near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardspiritanimals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspiritanimals/gifts).



Fitz and Simmons were never fond of goodbyes. They’d traded holidays at the academy, never apart for more than a few days at a time. As time wore on, it only got worse. Fitz’s days in Osettia were the longest days of Simmons’ life so far, and the minute he’d returned and they were behind closed doors she hadn’t let go of him for hours. 

Then their medpod had been hurled into the ocean and everything that had ever been said between them was thrown into new light. After Fitz woke from his coma, she refused to let them be separated for missions once he was well enough for work. Everything between them was still too new and too fragile, she couldn’t bare the absence of him. But it was bound to happen eventually. 

"I don’t want you to go. It’s awful and rainy here, and you know I hate the rain. I don’t mind cold, but damp cold is just awful." she babbled, frowning deeply and tugging at his hands.

"I don’t exactly want to leave either, Jem. But at least it’s not a no contact mission. I can call you over the sat phone as much as possible." he pulled his hands from hers and tugged the hem of his jumper over hsi head. It was dark blue and loose on him, something his mum had knitted from hand. He pushed it into Simmons’ hands. "Can’t have you catching cold while I’m away." he smiled, his eyes twinkling playfully. Simmons smiled and shook her head. 

"But you’ll catch cold without too!" 

"I have spares." 

"Well, none of my sweaters will fit you, but it seems only fair I give you something of mine too." she pursed her lips and ducked into her room, pulling the faded teeshirt she wore to bed out of the hamper. "There. You can wear it under your button ups. It’s thin enough not to get in the way." 

"And even better, it smells just like ya. Now put that sweater on, lass, and then I’ve got to take off." 

"Be safe, Leo." she gave a wan smile and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"Always, Jemma. And you do the same. You’re my best friend." 

"You’re my best friend too." she smiled again and blinked the water from her eyes as Fitz walked off the ramp and out of the plane. She scolded herself for getting emotional and told herself he’d be back in a matter of days. 

Fitz called her every day, even if it was just for a moment to let her know he was alright and make sure she was safe too. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. She kept the sweater on at all times, and she knew he wore her shirt underneath his, like an extra layer of armor. But as things tend to go wrong, the mission ran longer than it was supposed to, and Simmons grew anxious. By the time Fitz’s extraction was ordered, it had been nearly a week. When they landed in the empty field by an abandoned warehouse to pick him up, he looked dirty and exhausted. There was dirt on his face, and a scratch on his cheekbone. His jacket had been torn, and she could see the pale pink of her nightshirt underneath, and she smiled. Disregarding the rest of the team in a very uncharacteristic moment, she launched herself at him and he caught her carefully, pressing her against him. 

"Leo, you’re filthy." she mumbled, her nose buried in his shoulder. 

"Oy, you try hanging about a bunch of dodgy tunnels and come out squeaky clean. At least I didn’t rip your shirt up for bandages." he grouched and she laughed, hugging him tighter. 

"I’m glad you’re safe." 

"M’fine, Jem, I promise. Just a bit banged up." 

"Let me get your cleaned up then." she pulled his arm and dragged him away from the others without another word. Skye chuckled knowingly and steered the others back to their respective tasks. 

"That sweater looks good on you, ya know." Fitz grinned sloppily as she tugged him into his room.

"Shut up and kiss me you arse. You’ve been gone forever." 

"Needy, needy." he chuckled but leaned down and she fell into him easily. 

"As if you don’t miss me just as much." she scoffed into his lips. "Now, are you going to take my shirt off yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

"Well it IS your shirt." he said cheekily, but as he said it he was shrugging the jacket off and tugging the shirt over his head. 

"Oh, Leo. You’re covered in bruises.” Simmons frowned, her fingers trailing over his mottled skin carefully. She sank to her knees and pressed careful kisses to his ribcage. Fitz shut his eyes and leaned forward slightly, sighing at the familiar and well missed feeling of her lips on his skin. When she’d pressed a soft kiss against every inch of bruise, she leaned carefully against the bottom of his ribcage and just sat like that for a moment, her forehead resting against him. 

"Jem?" he asked softly after a moment. "You alright?"

"Yes. I just.. I missed you. That’s all." 

"I missed you too, you silly girl. Now stand up so I can get you out of that sweater. As good as it looks on you, I would much rather see how lovely it looks on my floor." 

"That’s an awful line, Leo Fitz.” she laughed as she stood up. 

"Absolutely. But it’s still going to work, now isn’t it." he smirked and raised an eyebrow, and Simmons rolled her eyes even as she tugged the sweater over her head. She didn’t just toss it on the ground though, she folded it and placed it on the dresser, and it was Fitz’s turn to roll his eyes. 

"Better?" she grinned shyly, arms crossed over her stomach, even though it was hardly the first time he’d ever seen her in just a bra. 

"Much better. But I can’t have you getting cold, so you’d better come over here." he smiled and grabbed her hip and pulled her into another kiss.

"Mmm, indeed." she giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his bare chest, tracing his vertebrae with her fingers slowly. 

"Being away from you is agony." Fitz mumbled into the skin of her neck, before slowly kissing a line from her jaw to her collarbone.

"You’re so melodramatic." Simmons whispered, before leaning her head back and letting her hands drift along the bottom of his ribs. 

"I’m gonna put on music."

"The others know exactly what we’re doing, Fitz."

"That doesn’t mean I want them to hear us. Besides, maybe I want to create some atmosphere." 

"The only atmosphere I need is ‘I haven’t seen my boyfriend in a week and he could have died and I would very much like him to tear the rest of my clothes off right now’”

"Bossy, bossy." Fitz chuckled, before pressing play on his iPod, a Hedley song coming up on shuffle, and returning his attentions to Simmons.

"You’re only complaining because you like being the bossy one.” 

"Mm, that I do. Now hurry up and take off your pants and get in bed. Or else." he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Or else what?"Simmons taunted, grinning as her hands hovered over the waist of her jeans. 

"Or else this!" Fitz launched himself at her and latched his hands onto her bare sides, his fingers tickling her ribs mercilessly. She shrieked and fell gracelessly to the bed, scrunching up her face in mock displeasure.

"Fiiiiitz." she whined, squirming away with a laugh. While she was fidgeting across his bed, he slid his hands down her hips and hooked his fingers into the belt loops on her jeans and tugged, sliding them off easily.

"Yes, beautiful?" he rested his chin on her stomach and smiled up at her, his hands still splayed against her hips, fingers rubbing circles into the smooth skin of her sides. 

"Get up here and kiss me, you dolt." 

"Now that I can do." he pulled himself to his feet and tugged his jeans off before sliding down next to her. he ran his fingers through her hair, scratching them softly against her scalp, before pulling her into another kiss. She sighed happily into his lips and opened her mouth slightly before slipping one leg between his and planting her hands firmly on his spine, tugging him closer.

"Did you know." Simmons murmured softly, in between pressing soft kisses into the skin of Fitz’s neck as he tugged at her hair gently. "Research has shown that reminders of love trigger creative and abstract thinking, and reminders of sex trigger concrete thinking? So really, our romantic and sexual relationship can only be good for our work." 

"Jemma?"

"Yes?"

"As much as I love your science babbling, there are other things I would prefer you mumble right now. Primarily, my name, while I do this." he slipped a hand beneath the fabric of her underwear, brushing a hand through her folds slowly. Simmons inhaled sharply, pushing her hips into his hand as he stroked her again. 

"Oh, I do so love your hands." her voice was breathless in her throat as she moved her hips fluidly to meet the movements of his fingers, her own hands clutching at the sheets on his bed

"Much better." Fitz mumbled huskily, pressing a finger against her entrance, just barely. He smiled when she squirmed again, and her hands moved from the sheets to tug at his boxers.

"No teasing tonight, Leo" she slipped her fingers into the waistband. "I just need to be close to you."

"Whatever you need, love." he pressed a kiss to her forehead and tugged her underwear the rest of the way off, before pulling a condom out of the drawer in his bedside table. He moved to tear it open and Simmons shook her head. 

"Let me." she said quietly, and he handed her the package and knelt between her legs as she pulled down his boxers and rolled the condom on, shivering slightly at her touch. As he leaned down to slide into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer with her locked ankles. Lacing her fingers into his hair, she pulled him down into a kiss, their hips pressed together tight and unmoving for several moments before Fitz finally pulled back and pushed into her again, slowly. She shuddered, and he traced his hands through her hair and down her front, cupping her breasts before pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat, teeth grazing just enough to sting but not enough to leave a mark.

"Leo." she sighed, fingers tugging at his hair as she leaned up to nibble his earlobe and grind her hips into his. As his cock slipped in and out of her again, she groaned and ran her nails from his scalp down to his shoulder blades, leaving traces of red behind. His teeth grazed her skin again, between her breasts, just hard enough to leave a bruise behind, low enough that her work shirts would hide it. He groaned loudly, his breathing growing erratic, as she forced his movements faster with her hips. 

Simmons’ nails dug into his shoulders again as he sped up further, the force of him thrusting into her causing her breasts to bounce, her nipples grazing his chest just barely.

"God, Jemma, I missed you terribly." he mumbled into her neck, kissing a path from the hollow of her throat back to her lips. He pushed into her harder, hands locked in her hair.

"Missed you… more…" she replied, her voice rough as she arched her neck into his kisses and slid her hips against his frantically. "Please, Leo, more." her breath hitched slightly as she pulled her back off of the bed, pressing into him. 

"You’re going to be the death of me, lass." he groaned, then slipped a hand between their bodies as he continued to thrust into her as hard as he could, moving his hand to press down onto her clit. Her hips jumped suddenly and she let out a high pitched whine. 

"Tha’s it, baby girl." he said roughly, biting back a loud groan as he slammed into her again, making sure to push upwards as he did, and he was reward with a loud gasp.

"Oh god, Leo." her fingers scratched down his neck as the head of his cock plunged up against the roof of her sex, only to be pulled out and pushed back in just as quickly. 

"You are absolutely perfect, Jemma." Fitz moaned, and leaned down to kiss her again as he felt her start to unravel around him. His favorite sight in the entire world was the view of Jemma Simmons laid beneath him, her head tossed back and her cheeks and neck flushed red, all because of him. She was unbelievably gorgeous.

"Leo, oh god, Leo!" she groaned as she finally let go and came around him, her walls clutching at his cock. He followed soon after, his cock twitching and pulsing inside her as he pressed his lips to hers hard, moaning her name into her mouth. He laid on top of her, afterwards, sliding his hands behind her head to cradle her against his chest. She walked her fingers up and down in spine, fingers tapping out the pattern of the Fibonacci sequence with featherlight touches, as her breathing slowly steadied. He rolled onto his side after several minutes, then pulled her gently over, so her head rested on his chest, knowing how she’d always liked the sound and feel of his heartbeat, especially after the accident. 

"I love you, Jem." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. She smiled sleepily and nodding, circling her arms tightly around his waist.

"I love you too, Leo." she shut her eyes and pressed her nose into his chest, and eventually they nodded off to sleep in a tangle of bruised and tired limbs. 

They would never get used to separations or goodbyes. But reunions they didn’t mind so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut for Fitzsimmons before and it was a strange experience. Hopefully it's not terrible! Inspired by and titled from Sweater Song by Hedley


End file.
